Que s'est-il passé?
by TbcAddict
Summary: Depuis qu'il est revenu de week-end, Tony n'est plus le même : il s'énerve rapidement, ne rigole plus, ne fais plus de blague et n'appelle même plus McGee le bleu . Toute l'équipe tente de comprendre : mais qu'arrive t-il donc à Tony ? OS.


_Voici mon premier OS, une idée qui m'est venue et que j'ai eu envie d'écrire. En espérant qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais !_

* * *

Que s'est-il passé ?

En ce jeudi matin, les agents du NCIS étaient bien évidemment assis à leur bureau, attendant gentiment qu'une nouvelle enquête vienne à eux. L'agent senior Tony DiNozzo n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui était habituel. Ses collègues en profitèrent pour parler de lui, et de son comportement qu'ils trouvaient étrange.

- Je m'inquiète pour Tony, commença Kate.

- C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre en ce moment, continua McGee. Depuis lundi, il ne fait plus de blague.

- Il ne parle même plus de cinéma !

- Et il ne m'a pas appelé une seule fois le bleu.

- On n'a plus qu'à trouver ce qui ne va pas, annonça Gibbs.

- Oui, mais je doute que Tony accepte gentiment de nous l'expliquer, renchérit Kate.

- Tant pis. Qu'il le veuille ou non, je trouverais ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez DiNozzo.

- Ça s'est forcément passé pendant le week-end, c'est bizarre quand même que...

- Qu'est ce qui est bizarre, Kate ?

- Tony ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !

- Ah..., dit-il en s'asseyant. Alors, qu'est ce qui est bizarre ?

- Euh...et bien que...

- Qu'on n' ait pas d'enquête aujourd'hui, improvisa Tim.

- Ah, ok.

Tous reprirent leurs occupations, n'osant pas demander à leur ami ce qui n'allait pas.

- Roooh mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi ça encore ?! hurla d'un seul coup l'italien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Tony ? voulut savoir Gibbs.

- Mon ordinateur ne marche plus !

- Tu faisait encore un jeu ? demanda Kate sur ce ton ironique qu'elle et Tony employaient toujours.

Pourtant, cette fois, Tony n'eût pas l'air de saisir qu'elle rigolait, ou plutôt il ne releva pas, préférant s'énerver contre elle.

- N'importe quoi, Kate ! Je suis capable de faire autre chose, merci.

Devant le ton glacial qu'il employait et le visage décontenancé de Kate, McGee jugea utile d'intervenir et de proposer à Tony d'essayer de réparer son ordinateur, en espérant que ça le calmerait.

- Si tu veux, je peux regarder.

- Oui, je veux bien, merci McGee, acquiesça t-il sans desserrer les dents. En attendant je vais dire bonjour à Abby.

* * *

A peine eût-il filé vers l'ascenseur que Kate prit la parole.

- Non mais j'hallucine, là. Depuis quand il le prend aussi mal, quand je blague ?

- Depuis qu'il est revenu de week-end, déclara Gibbs. Et ça ne va pas durer, crois moi .

- J'espère, parce que ce Tony là, c'est franchement l'horreur, affirma Tim.

* * *

Abby était en train de ranger son labo, son animal en peluche Bert dans les bras, lorsque Tony entra dans la pièce.

- Tony ! Ça va ?

- Salut Abby.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, juste Kate qui me met les nerfs.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la laborantine.

- Elle n'a rien d'autre à faire que de toujours me vanner, ça m'a gonflé, je me suis énervé, et je suis parti. C'est tout.

- Je pensais que ça ne te dérangeais pas, qu'elle te vanne. C'est ce que vous faites tout le temps.

- Oui, eh ben la ça me dérange ! Bon sang c'est quoi votre problème avec moi, à la fin !

- Mais rien, calme toi Tony ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, très bien, merci, répondit-il d'un ton toujours très froid.

- T'es pas comme d'habitude, depuis le début de la semaine, tu as changé. Je me demande juste s'il s'est passé quelque chose ce week-end, je sais pas moi, pas forcément un truc grave mais...

- Il ne s'est rien passé. McGee doit avoir fini avec l'ordi, a plus.

Tony sortit de la salle, laissant derrière lui une Abby déboussolée par le ton si dur qu'il employait avec elle, et tentant de camoufler ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il ne s'était rien passé ce week-end. Rien du tout. Ou du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, comme ils n'avaient toujours aucune enquête, Gibbs décida de laisser partir ses agents. Tous commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, et Tony partit le premier, lançant un « a demain » sur le ton qu'il prenait depuis le début de la semaine. Une fois qu'il eût pris l'ascenseur, Gibbs interpella Kate et McGee.

- Pas vous. Vous restez.

- Euh mais Patron, je croyais que...

- On descend au labo, il faut qu'on parle.

Ils descendirent donc tous les trois jusque dans l'antre d'Abby, qui fût surprise de les voir débarquer.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là, tous les trois ?

- Gibbs nous a amenés ici, on ne sait même pas pourquoi, répondit Kate.

- Il faut qu'on parle. De Tony.

- Oui, tout à l'heure quand il est descendu parce que McGee réparait son ordi, ou un truc comme ça, il n'avait pas l'air bien...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ce week-end, c'est certain. Mais quand à savoir quoi..., se désola Kate.

- J'ai essayé de lui en parler, raconta Abby, il m'a fait croire qu'il n'y a rien eu.

- Il ment, déclara Gibbs.

- Oui, mais comment lui faire avouer, il ne nous dira rien s'il n'en a pas envie, souleva McGee, et puis, le « nouveau Tony » est plutôt flippant. Je n'oserai pas aller le provoquer...

- Il faut trouver quelqu'un à qui Tony pourrait se confier, décida Gibbs.

- Moi il refusera, il a déjà remballé Abby, McGee, n'en parlons pas... Je crois qu'il n'y plus que toi, Gibbs.

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne suis pas sur d'arriver à le faire parler.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fera dans ce cas ?

- Aucune idée, déclara l'ancien sniper en avalant son dixième café de la journée.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Tony arriva au NCIS, l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs avait finalement une enquête, un marine tué par balle chez lui.

- Kate et McGee, vous allez interroger sa femme. DiNozzo, tu restes avec moi.

Kate et Tim prirent leur affaires et partirent chercher des éléments de réponses.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Tony.

- Parles moi, Tony.

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien.

- Il ne s'est rien passé ce week-end, Gibbs. Pourquoi vous voulez absolument qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose ?

- Parce qu'on te connait. Et que tu n'es plus le même. C'est pas normal, et je veux savoir pourquoi.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Il va falloir, Tony.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne change en rien la qualité de mon travail, alors à quoi ça servirait, hein ? s'énerva l'agent senior.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Parle moi. S'il te plait.

Gibbs remarqua le changement d'expression de son agent. Si jusque là il était agacé, il voyait maintenant que Tony était triste, et qu'il allait très mal. Il espérait vraiment que l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils allait s'ouvrir à lui, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état.

- J'étais parti voir un copain de fac, commença Tony, mon portable était déchargé, je ne l'ai rechargé que samedi soir.

- Et ? insista Gibbs lorsque Tony fit une pause.

- J'avais un message, je l'ai écouté, c'était une fille que j'ai connu à l'école primaire, on était très proche, et puis après le lycée on s'est perdu de vue. On s'appelait une fois tous les six mois, tu vois le genre.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Que je l'aide. Elle a dit qu'un type la suivait sans arrêt, elle avait peur, elle me suppliait de décrocher parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de mon aide.

- Tony...

- Quand j'ai eu le message, je suis allé chez elle, elle habitait pas très loin de chez mon pote de fac. Quand je suis arrivé, il y avait de la lumière chez elle,la porte était ouverte, alors je suis entré. J'ai commencé à fouiller la maison, et puis j'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine. J'y suis allé et j'ai trouvé un type, un couteau à la main, couvert de sang. Je me suis jeté sur lui, je l'ai arrêté, je l'ai attaché au radiateur, et j'ai appelé les flics du coin. Elle, elle n'était pas là. J'ai continué à chercher, et je l'ai trouvée, dans la salle de bain. Morte. Il l'avait tuée. Je suis arrivé trop tard, si j'avais mis mon portable en charge plus tôt, je...

- Tony, coupa Gibbs en prenant son visage entre ses mains, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si... si. C'est ma faute, Gibbs. J'aurais pu la sauver... J'aurais pu...

- Tony...

Gibbs ne savait même pas quoi dire pour consoler son agent, il se sentait tellement désolé pour lui. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de le prendre dans ses bras, lui répétant que ce n'était pas sa faute, sachant pourtant que tout ce qu'il dirait n'y changerait rien, seul le temps pourrait guérir Tony.


End file.
